Kuro Nagame
Appearence Kuro had short, dark red hair and dark green eyes, the rest of his face was mostly smooth and unscarred. His body was somewhat lean but built with well toned muscles. He stood at 5'11, making him taller then a lot of his colleagues, and combined with his cold green eyes and dark red hair, created a somewhat intimidating appearence. When off duty, he usually wore a simple gray hoodie over a different shirt everytime, aswell as black or blue jeans and simple tennis shoes. When on duty at the headquarters, he preferred a button up black shirt and loose fitting pants. In the field he usually had a simple bullet proof vest over his shirt, an overly simple vest that wasn't one of the two that other Task Force members were issued. It had no only two spots for extra magazines, but had a pistol holster under the arm and a rifle carrier on the back. Personality The first impression Kuro gave was intimidation and indifference. He showed little interest in strangers and rarely spared them passing glances, keeping to himself and ignoring others. To his colleagues and other members of the Task Force, he was somewhat more sociable. While he generally kept a neutral, judging stance, he was known for his decent moral code and occasional good naturedness. The words that most others would use to describe him off the bat were cold, indifferent, calculating, and smart. Backstory Kuro off the bat would tell nobody about his past, other then he has served in the Military for four years and then in the police for another five. He wouldn't tell anybody about his childhood, how he made it to Captain so quickly, or major experiences in his life without really getting to know them first, AKA they'd have to be his friend. He had one friend he actually counted as a close one, and had little others. He suspects he'll end up making a few new ones in the Task Force, rather he hopes he doesn't get boring new members that reminded him of the Police Officers he's worked with in the past. Loadout Heavy Weapon Barrett XM500 Primary Weapon AAC Honey Badger Secondary Weapons TEC-9 x2 Melee Weapon Karambit Attachments Eotech Optics Holographic Sight Optic Laser Sight Captain2.png|Kuro travels about the City frequently. Captain3.jpg|Kuro doesn't come into the workplace unless necessary often. Captain4.jpg|Kuro when reviewing the new recruits. Skills So far, most of the recruits hadn't seen Kuro in action. Officially, however, Kuro was known as an effective Marksman and a skilled tactician. He is skilled at making quick decisions, and showed surprising intellect and reactiveness in stressful situations. Those skills are a contributing factor to his high rank and common respect amongst peers. Skills that didn't amount to much in police work he had varying experience with. He was a somewhat slow texter as he always took the time to write out his messages with grammar, never using abbreviations. He was, however, fast at typing, which helped in typing up reports but otherwise wasn't very useful. He was very skilled at lying and manipulation, often making use of the skills in his work but he found it useful in social interaction and interrogation.